Compass
by dityanicchi
Summary: Akhir musim panas kelas 3 SMP, Tsubaki menghilang.


_Akhir musim panas kelas 3 SMP, Tsubaki menghilang._

 _Hari itu, entah mengapa, bahkan Miyazono-_ san _sekali pun tidak bisa membuatku tenang._

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naoshi Arakawa**

 **Note : Kaori sehat dan masuk SMA yang sama dengan Kousei. Sekolahnya deket rumah, btw.**

.

.

Kousei tidak mau mengakuinya, bahwa ia membenci sakura, yang berarti dimulainya semester baru tanpa Tsubaki.

Sekarang Kousei menyesali pemikiran naifnya. Sahabat tidak akan bersama selamanya—tidak ada yang akan bertahan _selamanya_. Watari pergi ke sekolah berbeda, dan Tsubaki lenyap tanpa jejak. Walau ia bertemu setiap hari dengan Kaori pun, Kousei masih merasa kosong.

Ia bingung, ia tak mengerti. Watari pun tak tahu mengapa Tsubaki memutuskan untuk pergi. Gadis itu tidak bisa dihubungi, dilihat, dijangkau. Kousei frustasi. Malam saat Kousei berkata pada Tsubaki bahwa ia menyukai Kaori, Tsubaki menangis, berlari, rumahnya masih terang ketika Kousei lewat. Namun keesokan harinya, di pagar bangunan itu telah terpasang papan kayu bertuliskan 'DIJUAL', tercetak besar-besar seakan tengah mengejek Kousei habis-habisan.

Kunjungan Watari keenam kalinya ke rumah dingin Kousei, pemuda itu tidak membawa setitik pun cahaya. Tsubaki masih tertelan kegelapan, entah dimana, sedang apa, Kousei khawatir setengah mati. Watari pamit ketika minuman bersoda yang ia bawa tertelan habis.

"Walau sumber informasi kita terbatas, aku tidak akan menyerah."

Kousei mengangguk, "Karena Tsubaki sangat lah berharga."

Kousei dan Watari bahkan telah berurusan dengan pemerintah demi Tsubaki, tapi tidak ada nama 'Sawabe' dalam daftar migrasi. Internet, selebaran, mencari langsung ke berbagai tempat juga telah ditempuh dan nihil. Tsubaki seolah lenyap dari muka bumi.

Kousei hilang akal.

"Aku juga masih belum mendapat informasi tentang Tsubaki- _chan_ … untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kau berlatih, Kousei- _kun_. Tinggal seminggu, loh."

Kaori juga ikut membantu—ya, tentu, dia sahabat Tsubaki dan pacar Kousei, namun Kaori tidak merasakan apa yang Kousei rasakan. Kaori mungkin hanya kehilangan sahabat, tapi Kousei kehilangan penunjuk hidupnya, kompas yang tidak pernah membuatnya tersesat.

Dunia menjadi abu-abu lagi.

* * *

-:-

* * *

"Kau tahu, ini penampilan terburukmu."

Kousei tahu, Takeshi sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarnya. Perlombaan sudah berakhir dan Kousei hanya mendapat tempat keempat.

Emi menyentuh pundaknya, "Akan ada banyak bakat baru yang bermunculan, kau jangan sampai menghilang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Cuma waktu yang bisa menjawab dan Kousei juga tahu kalau waktu tidak akan berhenti, hanya saja waktu bagi Kousei telah beku. Ia ingin mencari Tsubaki, ia ingin melihat Tsubaki, ia ingin memeluk Tsubaki, ia rindu Tsubaki. Watari semakin sibuk dengan pertandingannya, begitu pula dengan Kaori. Yang tersisa bagi Kousei hanya sepi, yang dulu selalu diisi oleh Tsubaki. Kini Tsubaki tidak disini. Kousei merasa mati.

Suatu malam, Kaori datang untuk menginap. Tak sekali pun ia melepas biolanya. Hingga tengah malam lewat, gadis itu berucap pelan, "Aku mendapat beasiswa."

Kousei beku.

"Aku akan berangkat lusa. Ke Perancis."

Hatinya remuk redam.

"Berapa… lama?"

Kaori menatapnya sedih, Kousei tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi pergi satu-persatu, Kousei tidak pernah merasa sebegini hancur. Dulu, ketika ibunya pergi, Tsubaki lah yang selalu duduk di sisinya, mengelus puncak kepalanya, menyembuhkan lukanya. _Tapi Tsubaki tidak ada,_ Kousei terus mengulang dalam hati. _Tsubaki tidak ada._

Kaori tersenyum, "Hanya satu tahun, kok. Aku akan rajin menghubungimu. Janji."

Salahkah Kousei, bila ia bukannya memikirkan bagaimana harinya nanti tanpa Kaori, tapi malah memikirkan bagaimana hari lainnya nanti tanpa Tsubaki?

Malam itu, Kaori menciumnya, dan Kousei tidak bisa merasakan apa pun selain kehampaan.

* * *

-:- -:-

* * *

Kaori benar-benar menghubunginya dengan rutin. Ia bercerita banyak hal dengan begitu riang dan respon Kousei sangat pasif. Kaori mengomel betapa Kousei terlihat berantakan dan kantung matanya semakin bertambah, Kousei hanya tersenyum.

Permainan pianonya semakin kelam, kesakitan. Rasa yang ia tanamkan pada tuts-tuts piano sampai pada orang yang mendengarnya dan memberi efek negatif yang sama. Kousei akhirnya memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dan fokus pada sekolahnya.

Hari ke-20 bulan Agustus, empat bulan setelah kepergian Kaori, Watari mendatangi Kousei, tergesa-gesa, matanya berkilat. "Aku menemukan petunjuk!"

Pemuda itu memberi Kousei secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat yang jauh. "Maaf, Kousei, kali ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Selepas liburan musim panas kami ada pertandingan penting dan sebagai—"

"Iya, iya. Berjuanglah, Kapten!"

Kousei tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, segalanya berjalan begitu cepat dan tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di kereta menuju Fukuoka. Ia terlalu senang hingga rasanya dadanya bisa meledak saat itu juga. Getaran di kantung celananya menyadarkan Kousei dari euforia.

Ada banyak pesan dan panggilan dari Kaori dan Watari. Kousei memutuskan untuk membaca pesan Watari.

 _["Kousei, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. Alamat itu bukan alamat Tsubaki, tapi alamat Kashiwagi yang sekarang. Ternyata dia tahu dimana Tsubaki—Saito-_ senpai _yang bilang padaku, dia yang memberi alamat itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bilang tidak tahu apa-apa waktu kita bertanya dulu. Semoga kali ini kau bisa membujuknya. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu. Berjuanglah, Kousei."]_

Kousei tidak keberatan. _["Um. Terima kasih. Kali ini aku akan menemukan Tsubaki."]_

Ia mematikan ponselnya.

* * *

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

Kousei memutuskan untuk bermalam di motel kecil dekat stasiun. Perkiraannya esok siang ia sudah berpijak di alamat tujuan. Kousei tersenyum dengan harapan besar di hatinya. Ia menghidupkan ponselnya kembali dan mengirim pesan pada Hiroko, sebelum kemudian benda itu berdering dan nama Kaori terpampang berpendar di layar.

"Halo—"

 _(("Ya Tuhan, Kousei-_ kun _! Aku khawatir sekali padamu! Kau kenapa? Aku menghubungimu berulang kali, tapi—kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, tahu! Cepat ceritakan padaku!"))_

"Aku… baik-baik saja."

 _(("Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, huh?"))_

 _Kenapa, ya? Kousei butuh waktu sendiri—mungkin._

"Maaf…"

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang. Kousei dapat mendengar lalu lintas Perancis, dan dapat merasakan Kaori menatap semua itu dengan wajah sedih.

 _(("Tadi aku menonton opera, hebat sekali! Mereka semua orang-orang profesional—suatu saat aku juga ingin berada di panggung yang sama dengan kebanggaan yang sama…"))_

Kousei tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu mendoakan Kaori."

 _(("… denganmu, Kousei-_ kun _."))_

 _Mengapa?_

"Eh?" Kousei mengerjap, "Tentu saja, bagaimana pun juga aku tetap pengiringmu, bukan? Kita tentu akan ada di panggung yang sama—dengan perasaan yang sama."

 _Mengapa?_

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum Kaori berbisik, _(("Aku ingin bertemu."))_

 _Mengapa ia tidak berdebar-debar?_

Jeda yang sama, "Aku juga rindu padamu."

Kousei tahu itu bukan jawaban. Kaori ingin sosok Kousei tapi ia hanya memberi gadis itu kepastian. Ini tidak adil. Kousei tahu, _Kousei tahu._

 _(("Aku sudah dengar dari Watari-_ kun _."))_

Kousei terperanjat.

 _(("Kau sedang mencari Tsubaki-_ chan, _bukan? Aku ikut senang, tapi jangan mengabaikan orang lain juga, Kousei-_ kun _. Apalagi sekarang kau sendirian… aku sangat khawatir, tahu."))_

Kousei senang, sungguh. Tapi hanya senang saja, tidak ada perasaan lain. Hanya lega dan bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. Kousei tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, karena itu ia hanya mendengar Kaori bercerita, sementara ia berbaring menatap langit-langit, berangan seandainya besok ia akhirnya bisa bertemu Tsubaki… ia akan mengomel panjang lebar lalu menyeret gadis itu pulang…

 _(("… sei? Kousei?"))_

Kousei tertampar kembali ke realita, "A-apa?"

 _(("Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"))_

"Aku dengar."

 _(("Tidak."))_

"Sungguh, aku dengar."

Kaori terkekeh, _(("Aku sudah lihat permainan pianomu, untunglah kau memutuskan untuk istirahat. Aku yang mendengarnya lewat video saja sampai sesak napas, apalagi yang mendengar langsung."))_

Kousei ikut tertawa, "Seburuk itu kah?"

 _(("Um! Buruk sekali. Bahkan lebih buruk dari permainanmu saat pertama kita tampil berdua. Kalau saja aku disana, aku akan mengawasimu latihan sepanjang waktu!"))_

"Ugh, terdengar menyeramkan."

 _(("Jahat!"))_

Mereka tertawa.

 _(("Tapi, Kousei-_ kun _… kau yang sekarang, bahkan bila itu aku sekali pun, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi Arima Kousei yang dulu."))_

Kousei juga menyadarinya. Permainannya yang sekarang berfokus pada satu orang, sahabatnya yang tengah ia khawatirkan setengah mati. Andai Tsubaki memberinya kabar, sekali saja dalam dua tahun, itu sudah cukup bagi Kousei. Tapi tidak, Tsubaki tidak membiarkannya hidup dengan tenang, Tsubaki membuatnya menyadari seberapa nilai gadis itu bagi Kousei.

 _(("Hanya Tsubaki-_ chan _yang bisa. Karena itu, kali ini kau harus bertemu dengannya dan mainkan piano lagi seperti dulu…"))_

Suara Kaori bergetar, Kousei tidak ingin memungkirinya lagi. Ia mengakuinya. Ia menyerah. _Ia ingin Tsubaki._

"Ya. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepas Tsubaki lagi."

Kaori menangis, Kousei mendengar, ia ikut remuk. Kaori adalah malaikat penolongnya—ia pernah menjadi jiwa yang mengisi tuts-tuts pianonya. Kousei tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kaori—atas segalanya.

 _(("Kousei-_ kun _… ayo putus."))_

* * *

-:- -:- -:- -:-

* * *

Kashiwagi Nao pernah mengerjai Kousei satu kali, dan gara-gara itu ia jadi bertemu dengan Tsubaki di waktu yang tidak tepat, disaat Kousei terlampau bahagia hingga tak sengaja berucap bahwa ia menyukai Kaori. Kousei sangat kesal padanya, ia menolak menanyakan lagi perihal Tsubaki pada gadis itu, walau probabilitas informasi yang Nao miliki sangat tinggi. Kashiwagi pernah bilang tidak tahu tentang Tsubaki, dan sekarang Kousei mendapatinya berbohong. Lagi.

Kashiwagi tengah membaca komik sembari mengipasi dirinya ketika Kousei tiba. Ia mengernyit, nampak tak terlalu terkejut. Kousei memasang wajah terburuk yang pernah ia miliki.

"Selamat siang, Kashiwagi- _san_."

Gadis itu bahkan tidak menoleh, "Oh, kau. Ada perlu apa?"

Kousei memandangnya lurus-lurus, "Aku ingin bertemu Tsubaki."

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu—"

Kousei membungkuk, "Kumohon."

Lama Kashiwagi menatapnya, sebelum kemudian ia menghela napas. "Ayo masuk."

Rumah sederhana itu sungguh sepi. Kashiwagi memberinya segelas air yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Kousei. Mereka duduk berseberangan, canggung.

"Aku sudah lihat permainan pianomu di internet. Kurasa kau memang membutuhkan Tsubaki."

"Iya, 'kan?!" Kousei merangsek maju, "Makanya beritahu aku dimana dia."

Kashiwagi menopang dagu, "Kau tahu dia menyukaimu, 'kan? Kau mau membuatnya patah hati lagi seperti dulu? Membawanya pulang hanya untuk menontonmu bermesraan dengan orang lain, begitu? Jangan harap."

Kousei merutuki dirinya sendiri akan hal itu. Seandainya dulu ia lebih peka. Seandainya dulu ia lebih memperhatikan Tsubaki dan bukan sebaliknya. Seandainya begini, seandainya begitu. Kousei menunduk sedih. "Aku menyesal…"

Kashiwagi menatapnya kasihan, menghela napas sekali lagi sembari mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sebaris alamat. "Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan bintang?"

Langit bagi Kousei adalah malam tanpa bulan, namun bertabur bintang. Itulah Tsubaki. Kousei memang menginginkan kehadiran bulan, bulan purnama yang teramat indah. Tapi saat sang bulan merajai langitnya, bintang-bintang menghilang. Langit Kousei pernah sama lagi.

"Buruk, karena para bintang sama dengan kompas. Tanpa mereka, aku hilang arah."

Tersenyum, Kashiwagi menyodorkan harapan terakhir Kousei. "Jangan sampai tersesat, kalau begitu."

* * *

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

* * *

Tsubaki pernah berkata, jika sedang jatuh cinta maka dunia menjadi berwarna. Kousei sedang merasakannya. Walau ia lelah berlari, walau sekujur tubuhnya basah akan keringat, anehnya, ia bahagia.

Dan disana lah ia, sahabat kecil nan cerewetnya itu, tengah mengayunkan tangan dengan bola putih kecil dalam genggaman, dan raut wajah paling serius yang pernah ia miliki.

" _Tsubaki!"_

Kousei ingin berteriak namun tiba-tiba suaranya hilang, Kousei ingin berlari namun kakinya mendadak lemah. Itu benar-benar Tsubaki—Kousei tidak sedang bermimpi. _Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Tsubaki!_

Tsubaki tidak berubah, masih mencintai bisbol sebegitu besar. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang, tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, tetapi matanya tetap memancarkan kebaikan yang sama. Kousei teramat merindukan sosok Tsubaki.

Tsubaki yang mendorongnya ke sungai, Tsubaki yang mengajaknya bermain, Tsubaki yang menggendongnya saat ia terluka, Tsubaki yang menemaninya bermain piano dalam diam, Tsubaki yang selalu hadir di setiap pertunjukannya, Tsubaki yang mempertemukannya dengan Kaori, Tsubaki yang peduli padanya melebihi apa pun…

Kousei menarik napas panjang, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "TSUUUBAAAKIIIII!"

 _Selama ini, Kousei memang menginginkan Kaori sebegitu besar—_

Gadis itu menoleh, matanya membulat terkejut, "K-Kousei…?"

— _tapi ternyata, satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan hanya Tsubaki seorang._

 _._

 **\- finite -  
**

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **pengen sekali-kali bikin happy end buat Tsubaki… karena saya penggemar cewek sangar /plak/**

* * *

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

* * *

 **omake**

Kousei meremas mug teh-nya, terpaku pada Tsubaki yang menunduk salah tingkah. Kousei masih memroses informasi bahwa sosok di hadapannya kini bukan bagian dari bunga tidurnya—seperti yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini.

"A-anu… Kousei, aku minta maaf karena tidak memberimu kabar…"

"Ah, iya! Kenapa kau tega padaku?! Setidaknya kabari Watari jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku!"

"Maaf!" Tsubaki menangkup tangan di depan wajah, "Aku juga ingin menghindari Ryouta, soalnya."

"Kenapaa?" Kousei merajuk, Tsubaki terkikik geli.

"Tenang saja. Saat kelulusan nanti aku akan kembali ke Tokyo lalu mengejutkan kalian dengan apa yang sudah kupelajari disini, hehe."

"Tidak adil."

"Maaf, maaf…"

"Jahat."

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" Tsubaki menghentakkan kakinya lucu, Kousei tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi kenapa pindahnya jauh sekali?"

Tsubaki terperanjat sebelum sorot matanya melayu, "Malam itu kakek dari pihak ibuku meninggal, jadi orang tuaku langsung pindah kesini karena peternakan yang kakek tinggalkan. Kami tidak menggunakan marga Sawabe, tapi Inoue. Lagipula, disini ada sekolah yang memberi beasiswa pada atlet berprestasi."

Kousei mengangguk paham, _pantas saja Kousei tidak bisa menemukan Tsubaki di daftar migrasi._ "Tetap saja Tsubaki keterlaluan. Aku dan Watari itu sahabatmu dari kecil, tapi yang kau beri alamatmu cuma Kashiwagi…"

Tsubaki menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya pada daun telinga, gerakan sederhana yang entah mengapa membuat Kousei berdebar. "Nao itu satu sekolah denganku, tentu saja dia tahu dimana aku tinggal. Tentang kau dan Ryouta…" gadis itu terkekeh, "maafkan aku, aku sudah egois hanya karena ingin melarikan diri…"

"Aku janji akan menghubungi kalian sampai hatiku siap… tapi tak kusangka Kousei yang lebih dulu menemukanku."

Tsubaki tersenyum lebar, Kousei tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Tsubaki atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Tsubaki juga berhak bahagia.

"Aku rindu padamu."

"Eh?" rona merah menjalar di pipi Tsubaki, "A-aku juga rindu Kousei…"

 _Cantik._ Rasanya Kousei ingin meledak saja.

"Oh, iya!" Tsubaki berdiri, "Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!"

Tsubaki berlari tergesa, lalu kembali dengan membawa biola di tangannya, membuat Kousei terkejut setengah mati.

"Da-darimana itu?!"

"Hehehe… ini milik nenekku, lho! Ternyata beliau pernah belajar biola—dan sekarang aku yang meneruskannya!"

Kousei terpana, "Kau… bisa bermain biola?"

Tsubaki menggaruk kepalanya, "Ba-baru belajar, sih…" ia menggembungkan pipi, "Soalnya aku juga ingin mengerti apa yang kau katakan lewat musik! Menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu menyebalkan, tahu!"

Kemudian Tsubaki memainkan nada yang sama dengan ibu Kousei, _Love Sorrow._ Seperempat bagian, jauh dari kata baik, benar-benar seorang pemula, namun perasaan yang ingin disampaikan gadis itu merangsek masuk ke hati Kousei dengan begitu mudah, sadar bahwa lagu itu dimainkan untuknya. Kousei terenyuh. Bahkan di saat Tsubaki tak bersamanya, ia masih tetap memikirkan Kousei.

Si gadis mengakhiri permainannya dengan malu-malu. "A-aku tahu itu tadi sangat jelek, hehe… tapi tunggulah, Kousei, suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa satu panggung denganm—e-eh?! Kousei?"

Tsubaki dibuat bingung dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, membuatnya merona hebat. Kousei tersenyum, matanya panas. _Tsubaki nyata_. Kousei mengeratkan rengkuhannya ketika merasakan detak jantung Tsubaki yang berdebar kencang seirama dengan miliknya. _Tsubaki nyata._

Kousei berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih… pasti akan kutunggu."

 _Ah, ternyata benar. Ia memang menyukai Tsubaki._


End file.
